Vertical drop product cleaners generally rely upon an upward vertical air movement through a granular product falling under gravitational influence and a horizontal or transverse airflow to separate the fines and foreign material from the product and carry it away therefrom. Such cleaners remove fines and foreign material from dry, free flowing particulate matter by using substantially perpendicular air flows through the flowing product.